Ankaran Plot
A Fledgling was Embraced. Their Sire did not seek the local Prince's permission; both Sire and childe were sentenced to be executed, but following a protest by Anarch "leader" Nines Rodriguez, Prince LaCroix spared the Fledgling's life as a calculated move to preserve a state of non-aggression between the two groups. In return, the Fledgling was expected to serve the Prince faithfully, and was set a task to prove their usefulness and loyalty. LaCroix sent the Fledgling to Santa Monica to help his ghoul, Mercurio, destroy a Sabbat warehouse. Following this success the Fledgling traveled to downtown Los Angeles, meeting separately with Nines, LaCroix and Jack. LaCroix tasked the Fledgling with investigating a docked ship, the Elizabeth Dane, for information about an Ankaran sarcophagus rumored to contain the body of an Antediluvian, one of the oldest and most powerful vampires, whose arrival would herald the vampire apocalypse, Gehenna. The Fledgling discovered that the sarcophagus seemed to have been opened from within. Increased Sabbat activity coincided with the disappearance of the Malkavian chief, Alistair Grout. At Grout's mansion, the Fledgling saw Nines leaving and discovered Grout's remains in the mansion with vampire hunter Grunfeld Bach, who denied involvement in Grout's death. Learning about Nines' presence at the mansion, LaCroix told the other Primogen to approve Nines' execution. The Fledgling was sent to the Museum of Natural History to recover the sarcophagus, but found that it had been stolen. Jack later suggested to the Fledgling that LaCroix wanted the sarcophagus in order to drink the blood of the ancient within, gaining its power. Believing that Gary, the Nosferatu chief, had stolen the sarcophagus, the Fledgling was sent to Hollywood to find him. After locating a captured Nosferatu for Gary, he revealed that the sarcophagus was sold to the Giovanni vampire clan. The Fledgling infiltrated the Giovanni mansion and found the sarcophagus guarded by the Kuei-Jin, who claimed their leader, Ming-Xiao, had formed an alliance with LaCroix. The locked sarcophagus was returned to LaCroix's tower and Beckett, a vampire historian, told the Fledgling that the only person who could open it had been abducted by Grunfeld to lure LaCroix. The Fledgling killed Grunfeld and learnt that the sarcophagus' key was also stolen. They return to LaCroix, learning that the Sabbat tried to steal the sarcophagus to destroy it and prevent Gehenna, and kill the Sabbat leader to disperse his followers. The Fledgling was met by Ming-Xiao, who offered to form an alliance. Ming-Xiao revealed that she has the key, and LaCroix killed Grout to prevent his powerful insight from unveiling LaCroix's plans; Ming-Xiao changed into Nines at Grout's mansion to frame him. Denying Ming-Xiao's claims, LaCroix rescinded the blood hunt on Nines and entrusted the Fledgling with recruiting the Anarchs to punish the Kuei-Jin for murdering Grout. The Fledgling found Nines hiding in the forest at Griffith Park, but they were attacked by a werewolf and Nines was badly injured. The Fledgling escaped with Jack, who reveald that LaCroix had issued an execution order on the Fledgling for framing Nines on orders from Ming-Xiao. After surviving this Blood Hunt intact, the Fledgling went back to LaCroix's Venture Tower to enact vengeance upon him. LaCroix perished in an explosion which blew the top of the Tower off. The Fledgling survived intact, but disappeared without a trace. The Tremere Regent, Maximillian Strauss, stepped forward to claim domain in Los Angeles. Category:Setting Category:History